


High Hopes Low Distance (In Other Words, "And They Were Roommates!")

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: It's kind of awkward, M/M, References to Previous works, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of Fluff, Title is a Vine Reference, but a little hurt/comfort, not really sure how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: The “sharing a bed” trope fic that four-forty a.m. me decided that we need.In other words, Paddy and Malark share a bed because the room they’re in only has one, and somehow these boys are more oblivious than I am.IMPORTANT NOTE: YOU NEED TO READ “HIGH HOPES LOW LUCK” BEFORE THIS ONE.
Relationships: Malark Dundragon/Paddock "Paddy" Whitlaw
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	High Hopes Low Distance (In Other Words, "And They Were Roommates!")

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side note, you need to read the previous fic, “High Hopes Low Luck” before reading this one. There is some important information that comes up there.   
> Also, when I wrote these notes in the paper manuscript, this is how it went:  
> It’s five in the morning and I literally have three other fics to start. [Noon me: This was a new idea I got literally this morning, wrote out in an hour, and then typed up at noon, but I had “High Hopes Low Luck” and two Teen Wolf fics, neither of which are coming out today, to do and then a story idea to work on]. Also, me waking up at five is good, it means my circadian rhythm [sleep cycle] is starting to get back to normal. This should be pure, unadulterated fluff [it’s got a bit of hurt/comfort, actually, but the hurt was in the last fic], and I’d say that but I know my mind and I know that several of my other fics have been whump.   
> Now, into the fray!

Although things had been…awkward, to say the least, sharing a bed was not as bad as Paddy thought it would be.

Of course, considering he and Malark were on opposite sides of the bed and the assassin just _would not calm down_ , he wasn’t exactly sleeping. Every so often, the assassin would drift off and then snap awake with a jolt, heart pounding loudly enough that Paddy could hear it. He wasn’t sure why Malark was doing this—they had shared rooms before, and Malark knew he wouldn’t hurt him. Although, he supposed there was something different about simply being roommates, only sharing the room and what came with it, versus sharing the same bed. There came a kind of intimacy with it, almost like a promise of something else that Malark seemed aware of.

Whatever that “something” was, Paddy was _not_ having it.

They had fought that day, quite a bit, actually. If they wanted to travel, then they needed to sleep to heal. Which meant no matter how awkward it was, they had to share a bed and Malark had to relax. If he decked Paddy, then fine—but he _needed_ to _sleep._

Glancing over his shoulder to check the assassin’s position, Paddy shifted until Malark’s back was pressed to his chest.

Instantly, Malark froze. “Before you talk, you need to listen to me. Okay?” His mouth was right by Malark’s ear—if he wanted to, he could lean forward and kiss him. But he wouldn’t. Malark had already been avoiding him enough due to the disaster that was a few weeks ago, with the broken love potion. Against him, Malark nodded, so Paddy continued. “I know you’re uncomfortable sharing a bed, but we’ve done it before. What happened with the potion wasn’t your fault.”

“I know that.” Malark murmured, one of his hands finding Paddy’s. He may not have even realised what he was doing. Instead of taking it, he traced the outline of Paddy’s knuckles, of the bones he had broken. He didn’t sound like he _believed_ that what happened wasn’t his fault.

“Alright. One day, you’ll believe it. But we had a hard fight today and we need to rest. Is this okay?” He intertwined his fingers with Malark’s, who took a deep breath. After a moment, Paddy felt the gentle tug of Malark pulling his arm around his waist, of relaxing into him. “You can deck me in the face tomorrow if you want.” He’d mumbled it as they were both on the edge of sleep.

Something pressed to his knuckles, and it wouldn’t be until the next day that he realised that _Malark had kissed the knuckles he’d broken._

For the time being, he didn’t realise that. All he felt was the light pressure, soft fabric brushing his skin. Then Malark mumbled something like, “I owe you too much to do that.”

Both of them were out in seconds, and if they slept a little better than they had in a long while…well, no one needed to know why.

**Author's Note:**

> Little fun fact—this was written before “High Hopes Low Luck”, despite the idea coming later. Next up is a fun one.  
> Also, baby snails exist. Now, to the fray!


End file.
